The present invention relates to a check circuit for a vehicle warning system. More particularly, the invention relates to a check circuit for checking the integrity of the warning issuing devices of a vehicle warning system which detects a fault or an abnormality of the operating members of an automotive vehicle whereby the circuit warns the driver of an abnormality and thereby contributes to safe driving.
A warning system has recently been installed in various types of vehicles, and especially automotive vehicles. In the warning system, an alarm signal is produced and displayed by alarm lamps, or the like, when an abnormality arises or occurs in operating members such as, for example, the lighting system, the engine, the brake system, which results in danger to the vehicle and/or its occupants.
A well known warning system of this type utilizes sensors at the operating elements of the vehicle. A warning is provided by a display in a display device of the operating element produced by an abnormal detection signal from the sensor.
One type of known warning system utilizes a check circuit having a rotary switch. The rotary switch of the check circuit results in troublesome operation and is therefore disadvantageous. Another type of known warning system utilizes a check circuit having multivibrators. The use of the multivibrators results in the disadvantage that signal processing is performed digitally. This causes malfunction due to the generation of pulse noise, which is particular to automotive vehicles. Furthermore, the great number of circuits raises the cost.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a simple check circuit for checking a vehicle warning system.
An object of the invention is to provide a simple check circuit for automatically checking the integrity of a vehicle warning system.
Another object of the invention is to provide a check circuit for checking a vehicle warning system, which circuit overcomes the disadvantages of the check circuits of known warning systems.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a check circuit for checking a vehicle warning system, which circuit operates trouble-free, with facility and without malfunction.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a check circuit of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to check a vehicle warning system.
An object of the invention is to provide a check circuit which checks a vehicle warning system in accordance with a priority sequence or order by utilizing the priority sequence judging circuit of the warning system.